The Good, The Bad, The Pregnant, The Dream
by Sasuninja13
Summary: What happens when two lovers have a one night stand... with a broken condom
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when two high school students have a one night stand with a broken comdom? **

**CharactersAge**

**Sasuke Uchiha 15 (Inner Sasuke)  
**

**Sakura Haruno 14 (Inner Sakura)  
**

**Naruto Uzimaki 15**

**Ino Yamakana 14**

**Shikamaru Nara 15**

**Hinata Hyugga 15 **

**Tenten Surname 15 **

**Sakura Haruno is a straight A student, she was shy and sensitive. Her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, was the most beautiful student at konoha High School. She wasn't as smart as Sakura but just as pretty.**

**"Hi Ino, did you see the Linkin Park concert last night?"**

**"No, my dad caught me trying to sneak out, how did you get out?"**

**"I asked them".**

**"Your parents are nicer than mine".**

**"Hi Sakura-chan, can I get the science homework from last night?"**

**"Naruto, I told you that I turned mine in two periods ago."**

**"Ino, do you have it."**

**"Fine, but it will cost you."**

**"Fine, what do you want."**

**"Get me a date with your friend Shikamaru."**

**"Shikamaru was just saying that he would never date you Ino, he said you're just a trampy, slut."**

**"I'm not a tramp, mabye a slut but not a tramp!"**

**"Fine, but if he says no, it's not my fault."**

**As Naruto walked off, Sakura noticed that the school playboy passed by her. The boy was Uchiha, Sasuke. He hadn't had a girlfriend in so years people believed he was gay.**

**"_Sakura's looking hot, right!"_ **

**"What are you doing here, I gave you to Itachi!"**

**_"Nope, I left him."_**

**"Why would you leave Itachi, he's better off with you as a personal helper."**

**_"He tried to get me drunk and then get gay with me"_**

**"That's sad, oh well, I guess we're stuck like this"**

**"Sakura, can I ask you for a favor."**

**Without even hearing the question, Sakura shouted, "YES!!**

**"Okay, well can you... help me with my... homework for Iruka-sensai?"**

**_"Sasuke-kun is so hot, CHA!!"_**

**"Well then, hows about we meet at my house 6:00 pm then."**

**The young girl was so excited about her date with Sasuke, even if they were just studying, she felt goo about how he would ask her out of every other person school.**

**"**_**Sakura is cute, so, you gonna fuck her?"**_

_**"**_**No, we're just studying."**

**"_Then what's with the beer... and the condom your wearing?"_**

**_"_No, shut up she's here."**

**"Hi Sasuke-kun, so, what subject do you need help in?"**

**"Biology, it's hard even though the teacher doesn't know half of the things we know about the body."**

**"What "part", she said with a flirtatiuos giggle."**

**"The female body."**

**"Well, the female body starts from her head or skull, which is connected to the neck, which is connected to the" she got cut off when he said "not upper body, or the bones."**

**"I really don't feel right about talking about what's inmy pants."**

**"Well... I'll tell you what I know and you correct me."**

**"Alright then."**

**So the young Uchiha told her everything he knew and he hadn't gotten corrected once.**

**"You know quite a bit for you to need help."**

**"Mabye I need some, inspiration, froma friend."**

**"Hey, Sakura, could you introduce me to your friends tomorrow."**

**Sasuke was introduced to her friend next day.**

**"Sasuke these are my friends, Naruto Uzimaki, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyugga, & TenTen Surname."**

**"Sakura may I ask you another favor?"**

**"Sure, Sasuke-kun, what is it?"**

**"I was wondering if you and I could get some pizza this Saturday?"**

**"That would be nice, can our friends join us?"**

**"I guess so."**

**"_I wanted it to just be Sakura and I, dammit!!"_**

**_"_I really wanted it to just be us, so we can talk."**

**That Saturday, Sakura showed up, but without anyone else.**

**"You were right about how it should just be us, so I didn't tell them we were here."**

**"So Sakura, well... uh, do you have a boyfriend?"**

**"No of course not, why do you ask?"**

**"Oh, no reason, just curious, I'm actually suprised, your so cute it's amazing that guys, haven't been lining up just to see you watch paint dry." **

**"You're just so beautiful, you could be a famous model with that cute face and smile of yours."**

**The next following week, Sasuke and Sakura spent every weekend together. They even found out that they were voted cutest couple in the school. Later on they started going out and were together all of the time.**

**"Sakura never hangs out with us ever since Sasuke came into the picture!"**

**"Sakura, can I tell you something?"**

**"What is it Sasuke-kun?"**

**"We've been dating for 3 years now, and we love each other very much, maybe it's time we, had, sex."**

**Sakura agreed with more joy than a 3 year old on Christmas day.**

**"Don't forget the condom, I don't want to get pregnent."**

**Sasuke started by rubbing her back and run his hands down her flat stomach and down to her womanhood and back up to her chest. **

**"Sas-Sasuke, DON'T STOP !!!"**

**She then bent over and started sucking on his manhood until the nector of his member gushed out onto her face.**

**"Sasuke, that the best first sex of my life!"**

**"Me too, we have to do this again!"**

**The next morning, they couldn't think of anything but last night.**

**Two months later, Sakura tells Sasuke, something horrible.**

**"Sasuke, I'm... I'm... I'm... pregnent!!!"**

**

* * *

**

The next chapter will be coming very very soon

**  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	2. It gets worse

**"YOUR WHAT!" **

**"Pregnant, how it happed is beyond me."**

**"Are you postive?"**

**"Yes, I'm postive, I'm pregnant, have you not notice my increase in weight!"**

**"Well... Uh... I, sorta, just thought you were getting fat."**

**"Anyway, I was talking about if you were you had had AIDS or if your HIV postive!"**

**"No, you moron, I mean are you sure you're pregnant!"**

**"Oh, yeah, that too."**

**"We cannot tell your parents that I made you pregnant!"**

**"Then what do we do, father of our unborn child!"**

**"Well, have considered having an abortion?"**

**"Yeah but I don't have the money, FUCK IT ALL!"**

**"Well I can get a job at the Ichiraku noodle shop."**

**"Well I might be able to save just enough for you to have an abortion, well is it a deal?"**

**"Yes it's a deal, I know you'll be able to- YOU BASTARD!**

**"Sorry, it's my pregnancy, it's making me act like this."**

**"Well, we just have too keep you home or tell someone about our problem."**

**"If we tell someone we'll have to face the concescuences and I will most likely go to jail for knocking you up."**

**"Well, what do we do then?"**

**"We'll just have to go to the hospital and ask for an abortion."**

**"If we do that, how will we pay the $1000.00 dollar fee."**

**"Well, you see, my family, the Uchiha Clan, left me and my Brother over $6,000,000,000.00 to help if anything were to happen too us."**

**"The only problem is that only my brother Itachi knew the pin number."**

**"WHY DON'T YOU KNOW THE COMBINATION TO YOUR OWN MONEY!"**

**"I was only seven at the time when my family was annilated and my brother left and joined a gang of criminals, so I never got the number."**

**"Well, if I could convince you, the smarted guy in school, that I was fat and not pregnant by accident, then maybe I could do the same but on purpose with my friends."**

**"I might be able to find the combination to the safe some where in the Uchiha section of Konaha if I searh my house, in the mean time, we should keep you in an area that nobody can find you in."**

**"**_**Sasuke is sooo cute when he's worried, CHA!"**_

**"Well if we have to, we might have to find a back alley abortionist to, well, you get the idea."**

**She then smacked him 12 feet away with a furious yell.**

**"That time it wasn't my emotions you sick asshole!"**

**Recovering from that near fatal blow to his head, he walked over to her with great caution and asked for forgivness in a very respectful, yet very degrading way. The next day, Naruto called Sasuke to ask where Sakura was.**

**"Hey, Sasuke where's Sakura at... she hasn't been to school in like a month."**

**"She has been very sick with... uh... umm-**

_**"Make something up like...uh, herpees."**_

**"She has Mono."**

**"What the hell is Mono."**

**"Mono is the kissing disease that has different symptoms for different people."**

**After Naruto's little lecture on body functions Sasuke turned around to Sakura and looked at her in shock as to how big she had gotten. That day they went to the hospital.**

**"Sakura Haruno, the doctor will see you now."**

**"Sasuke stay here and watch my purse please, you cock sucking ass whipping son of a BITCH!"**

**"Okay i'll wait."**

**After five hours of waiting for Sakura to come back he had eventually went to sleep and started to snore.**

**"Sasuke, wake up." cried a small voice **

**Awaking from a daze, all he saw was a 14 year old girl weaping to the point she could barely breathe.**

"**Sasuke, I have to tell you something, the baby, when it comes out there is a 49 chance that the baby will have sever lung cancer and many have leukema, but the worst part is, if I don't get the baby out, I'll die from the moment that the disease is confirmed and it spreads through my body!"**


End file.
